Question: If you flip a coin and roll a 6-sided die, what is the probability that you will flip a heads and roll a 6?
Flipping a heads and rolling a 6 are independent events: they don't affect each other. So, to get the probability of both happening, we just need to multiply the probability of one by the probability of the other. The probability of flipping a heads is $\dfrac{1}{2}$ The probability of rolling a 6 is $\dfrac{1}{6}$ , since there is 1 outcome which satisfies our condition (namely, 6), and 6 total possible outcomes. So, the probability of both these events happening is $\dfrac{1}{2} \cdot \dfrac{1}{6} = \dfrac{1}{12}$.